reikasminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Progression (Chromaticraft)
Progression in ChromatiCraft is done in one of three ways. By completing one of the achievements in the Progress tab of the Chromic Lexicon, by crafting an item, or by triggering a hidden event such as activating a machine. This page contains MAJOR SPOILERS and should not be looked at lightly! You have been warned. This list will go in order of the entries in the Chromic Lexicon as best as it can Entry Level - no progression required * Unlocks Entry Level - Constructs: Casting Table info fragment * Unlocks Entry Level - Resources: Info Fragments info fragment * Unlocks Entry Level - Tools: Elemental Manipulator info fragment Energy Beacons achievement - Look at the glowing orb (Crystal Pylon block) at the top of any color Pylon * Unlocks Entry Level - Introduction: Pylons info fragment * Enables Damaging Discharge achievement * Enables Elemental Awareness achievement * Enables unknown achievement * Enables unknown achievement Endless Mobs achievement - Break any mob spawner Magical Forests achievement - Move inside of a Rainbow Forest biome. If you spawn inside of one you must leave and reenter to obtain the achievement * Enables unknown achievement Magical Trees achievement - Break a leaf from a rainbow tree. Monster Slayer achievement - Kill any hostile mob * Enables unknown achievement * Enables unknown achievement Orbs of Energy achievement - Break a leaf that causes a Ball Lightning to spawn Tangible Energy achievement - Look at any color of Cave Crystal * Unlocks Entry Level - Introduction: Crystals info fragment * Required to unlock Tier 1 Info Fragments * Unlocks Exploration - Introduction: Structures info fragment * Unlocks Exploration - Other Blocks: Liquid Chroma info fragment * Unlocks Exploration - Other Blocks: Rainbow Leaf info fragment * Unlocks Exploration - Other Blocks: Crystal Lamp info fragment * Unlocks Exploration - Resources: Berries info fragment * Unlocks Exploration - Resources: Shards info fragment * Unlocks Exploration - Resources Crystal Seeds info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Introduction: Casting info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Constructs: Chromatic Flower info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Constructs: Chroma Collector info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Constructs: Crystal Brewery info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Constructs: Crystal Orchestra info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Constructs: Lumen Turret info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Constructs: Lumen Wire info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Constructs: Particle Spawner info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Other Blocks: Crystal Rune info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Other Blocks: Lumen Lamp info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Other Blocks: Glow info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Other Blocks: Ethereal Barrier info fragment info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Other Blocks: Crystal Glass info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Other Blocks: Crystal Music Trigger info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Other Blocks: Defensive Glass info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Other Blocks: Chroma Trail info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Tools: Pylon Compass info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Tools: Tinted Crystal Lens info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Tools: Ethereal Key info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Tools: Ownership Expansion Key info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Resources: Groups info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Resources: Crystal Stone info fragment * Unlocks Basic Crafting - Structures: Casting Room info fragment Technicolor Trees achievement - Break a leaf from any single-color ChromatiCraft tree * Unlocks Entry Level - Other Blocks: Leaf info fragment * Enables unknown achievement World Floor achievement - Look at Bedrock at the bottom of the Overworld (player placed Bedrock will not count) * Enables The Evil Realm achievement